When a boat moves through water, a wave pattern referred to as a wake is produced on the water surface. In some water sports, such as wake surfing, it is beneficial to modify the size, shape and/or position of a wake created behind the boat in order to enhance the wake surfing experience.
As set forth in the present disclosure, it would be desirable to provide a wake shaping apparatus that removably attaches to a hull of a boat. It would also be desirable to provide a wake shaping apparatus that overcomes the disadvantages of conventional wake shapers known in the prior art. The present invention overcomes such disadvantages, for example, by providing an apparatus that removably attaches to the hull of a boat, is easy to operate, is easily graspable, provides adjustability, and/or provides other advantages. It would also be desirable to provide a splash deflector that can be used with the wake shaping apparatus or on its own. Further, it would be desirable to provide a lanyard assembly that can be connected between the wake shaping apparatus and a boat.